


Mini Kidnapped or not!?

by personwithmanynames



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personwithmanynames/pseuds/personwithmanynames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad. This is my first time writing a fanfiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I let out a sudden gasp as a hand dug into my arm breathing in. Slowly I lost the power to fight back and everything went black.

~Mini POV~

"Bye Deli!" I exclaimed waving to him as I go into the cloths store. He promised to wait for Nogla and Evan as I buy the pants I saw on display. I was making my way towards the cash register when I got lost some how. Suddenly I had a chill go down my spine. Something was not right not right at all. As I turned around I heard footsteps running towards me and strong hand grab me. Hands pulled me backwards and put a rag over my mouth. I struggled to get them off me and hope someone was coming to help me but remembered that nobody could see behind the rows of cloths. I let out a sudden gasp as a hand dug into my arm breathing in. Slowly I lost the power to fight back and everything went black.

~??? POV~

FINALLY! After wait and following around cutie ,and wait for him to leave his 'BoYfRiEnD', I finally got him alone! I watched as my boys grab him. He struggled until one of my boys dug into his arm making him gasp. I watched with joy as he slowly went still and passed out. After all this time he will finally be MINE! I motion for my boys to pick him up and follow me to the emergency exit. It took longer to find my car than expected but when we did I told them to gently set him down in the car. Driving away I noticed two men staring at my car as I drove away with MY cutie of a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am rewriting this by the way so the other chapters won't make any since after you read this. Sorry it took so long but I hope you like it. Oh,and what should I name the mysterious person? Well Byeeee!


	2. Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw Delirious standing in front of the store but where is Mini?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the chapter longer! Hope you like it!

Vanoss POV

"Nogla hurry up we have to meet up with Delirious and Mini" I yelled at him.

"Fooking hell can't a guy shit in peace!" Nogla yelled coming out of the bathroom.

"No not if we are going to be late"I said.

"Fine lets just go meet up with them now" he mumbled.

We walked hand in hand to where we said we would meet up. I saw Delirious standing in front of the store but where is Mini? I decided to voice my question.

Once we were near him I asked "Hey,Delirious where is Mini?"

"He is in the store behind us but he was just looking around for clothes. He should have been out by now" he answered.

"Why don't we look for him in the store but me and Evan will go ahead while you text him. Okay?" Nogla said.

"Yeah" Delirious answered.

So me and Nogla went in the store and went to the back of it. Suddenly we heard the sound of men talking behind the employees only door. I reached for Nogla and pulled him toward the door with me while putting a finger to my lips. We leaned our ears on the door and tried to listen. We could kinda make out what they were saying but pieces where missing.

" is going to be so proud! we got the person he wanted."

"Wounder if is going to let us with the brown cutie too!"

"I hope love his accent and his glass make him !"

I pulled away from the door and brought Nolga with me.

"We have to tell Delirious! I am sure they were talking about Mini!" I exclaimed.

"I agree lets go." he said while nodding.

We look around the store for Delirious.

~~~~~~~^^~~~~~~~~

Delirious POV

I had texted Mini but he has not answered. I am so worried for Mini. Soon I see Nogla and Evan headed coming me.

"Delirious I think I know what happened to Mini" Evan said once he was close enough.

"Yeah someone kidnapped Craig so we need to go get him" Nogla finished.

I was shaking in anger when I told Evan to take me to where he is. Oh I am going to kill who ever touched him. Slowly and painfully.


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw Deli beating a person in a suit? Why was he during that? Suddenly all of what happened came rushing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for the kudos. It means a lot that people like this fanfic. So on with the chapter!

Mini POV

~Dream~

I was snuggled against Deli's strong chest with his arms wrapped around me. We were watching a horror movie. Suddenly there was a jumpscare! I almost jumped out of Deli's lap. I closed my eyes,turned around,and buried my face in his neck. All of a sudden I felt like I was falling then pain spread through my body!

~End of Dream~

I opened my eyes and was staring at a bright light above me. Quickly I closed my eyes and turned my head to the left and opened them again. I saw Deli beating a person in a suit? Why was he during that? Suddenly all of what happened came rushing back. Someone was trying to kidnap me! I felt hands suddenly touch me and a shadow over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Who made the shadow and what happened while Mini was asleep? These will be answered in the next chapter!


	4. A/N

Change of plans :'( I am going to have to post the last chapter tomorrow but I hope you have a good day or night where ever you are!


	5. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late I had lost it but recovered this part. I am trying to recover the next. Sorry but here you go.

Mini POV 

The hands turned me over and I tensed up getting ready to fight. I saw the faces of Evan and Nogla,they had a look of concern on their faces. Soon I realized that the sound of fighting had stopped and heard the footsteps coming this way. I turn toward where the footsteps and saw Deli coming our way. He had a look of relief on his face. When Deli was near he squatted and asked me if I was okay. I just sat up and put my arms around his neck,burying my face in his shoulder. I felt his hands rubbing my back soothingly. After a few minutes we heard a cough. I turned around and saw Nogla and Evan I had forgotten they were here. I was so sure my face was beat red because Deli chuckled softly as I unwrapped my arms from around his neck.

"So how did you guys find me?" 

" Well before we answer that lets go to our house so we have some privacy,ok?" Deli asked.

I nodded my head. Deli helped me up. We headed to his car while Evan and Nogla went to Evan's. I got in just when Nogla said they will see us there. It was quiet on the way to our house. Deli had his hand on my thigh trying to give me comfort all the way home. When we got home a few minutes later the doorbell range,it was Nogla and Evan.  
I opened the door and lead them to the couch. We all sat in silence for a few minutes me in Deli;s lab and Nogla leaning on Evan.

"So how did you all find me" I said breaking the silence.


	6. note

As you can see I have not updated in awhile. Please do not hurt me! I have been trapped in this thing called school..... I have finallly escaped and I am think of rewriting this story since I could do better. So I have a question do YOU PEOPLEZ want me to finsh it in this fast writing or do you want me to rewite it then finsh it? please tell me down below. But thank you all for reading this stroy! ^^


End file.
